


Methamphetamine

by actualterezimemequeen, Catulaster (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Cold War, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Explicit Sexual Content, Fame, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Methamphetamine, Movie Creation, Singing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualterezimemequeen/pseuds/actualterezimemequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catulaster
Summary: It's 1985The cold war has already started,America is set in a panic where all Eastern nationalities are prosecuted.even if they were born here.A young man meets another man like him,But as lies become the truth,Were they lies to begin with?





	1. White Russian, White American

Tord was at the bar, new to the city. The population was immense. All of them usually business people, actors theater kids and actors. Yet, he didn't expect a man he'd never seen before, the usual customers were much different than this man. A male with strange spiky hair, shades to hide his eyes and in his hand was a white russian. yeah it was an old man's drink but it was better than what he was having. he decided to break the silence.   
"White russian huh? those are pretty good"

Tom a famous actor walks into the bar mostly to get himself drunk and forget the night, like he always does. He ordered a drink before getting it and taking it. He drank it slowly before looking next to him to see the strange male he's never seen before speak up to him. "Ah, yeah. I'm a real sucker for old drinks. Things that are pretty strong. And I can enjoy slowly."

"Smart" he praised, looking at the male curiously. thinking of a story before looking back at his drink sadly. "yeah a drink helps when you've lost everything... my job... my home, my family... and the love of my life" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "God, i don't even know why i'm still here. hopefully this will be my last drink..."

Tom sighed lowly listening to the man. "I feel you there. The stress and anxiety of what I do for a job is too much. Always getting pestered. I'm not allowed to have my own life.." He said sadly. "Sometimes I think every drink I have is going to be my last. But.It never is.." He stuck out his hand for the stranger. "The name's Tom."

He nodded, giving the man a soft, weak shake. "Must be hard... can't even be yourself without all these assholes... sometimes i just feel like putting a gun to my head" he admitted before looking back down at his drink. "if i could even afford one.."

"It's not even that.. Truthfully I shouldn't even be here. I should be on set.." He sighed out lowly, drinking the rest of his drink with no problem. "If you could even afford one? Can't relate.. But I spend all my money on-" He paused, looking away. "Other things." He rubbed his arm a bit.

"Hey man, I'll walk you to your set. Yeah work sucks ass but you gotta pull in money somehow. after that we can just get to know each other" he offered with a grin, getting ready to stand up

"Ughh.. I mean.. Sure I guess.. But it's a very big set.." He wanted to hide his identity so much from this stranger. Just to be treated normally. He was famous and barely could go anywhere without being stopped by paparazzi. "If you want we can hang out afterwards."

"Ah, I'll be here until they kick me out, unless you could drop me off at your place? Save some gas?" He suggested, knowing that in california the prices were ridiculously high. He gave the other a smile, despite everything he'd told him was a lie.

"Hahaha alright. I could drop you off at my place. I don't live far from here." He said, standing up and paying for both of their drinks, turning to the man. "I never caught your name.”

He took a moment, thinking. "Tony! Tony, Tony Gold.” He confirmed his new fake name. knowing if he gave out his real name he'd be f u c k e d. He walked with the male, grinning at him.

"Tony Gold, eh?" He sighed a bit at the last name, reminding him of a long dead friend of his, he looked down sadly before shaking it off. "Nice to meet you, Tony." He walked out of the bar and led him to his car. It was a very nice one.

He was surprised but just got inside, he couldn't recall the last time he was in a car. Nonetheless he buckled up before looking back at tom. "Nice to meet you too."

Tom didn't buckle up he had just started the car and drove off. He eventually drove up to a nice looking place. He parked the car and he got out, sighing softly. "I totally forgot. My last name. My last name is Thompson. Thomas Thompson.”

He nodded and smiled "Alright Tom, I'll just chill in your backyard for awhile. Good luck at work! Try getting a movie idea across, something that'd you like.” He suggested before hopping out.

Tom smiled a bit, waving him off a bit before he drove towards his set to go and work.

At the set, The Director; Eduardo was pissed. Yelling at his assistant, Jon. "Where is HE?! You said he'd be here!" He cursed angrily

Jon flinched at the yelling, shrinking a bit down in fear. "I t-thought he would, sir!! I'm sorry!!!" He saw a car drive up to the set. "Th-that must be him!!" Tom was seen getting out of the car.

Eduardo let out a sigh before looking back at Jon. "Get Tom an agent, a much more competent one. Mark most likely so he makes sure he actually goes to work." And with that he went to tom, handing him the paper script. "Here, we changed some of the lines for the film, you're still a main character. You still need to sing 'over the rainbow' and… Are you drunk?"

Jon nodded, quickly going to find Mark as Eduardo got up to go over to Tom to hand him the script. Tom looked at the script, skimming through it, he looked up at Eduardo. "I wish." He scoffed a bit. "No. I had one drink. That's it. I can still act."

"Alright, get going. after this we should be finished. Then you can grab a few drinks to take home if you want, we just need to get rid of them before fuckin’ sombody gets drunk on set, again!!" He hissed at one of the actors.

Tom nodded softly, taking off his sunglasses finally. He walked towards the set to begin the scenes. He sang 'over the rainbow' and once everything was done he stretched a bit.

"I was promised alcohol?" He asked, looking around for his agent and just finding Mark who had walked up to him giving him some bottles of alcohol.

They were smirnoff. "New brand to this set, Sugary though. Anyway enjoy. Drive safely. The male ordered before letting him leave. Meanwhile Tord was searching through the males backyard, seeing the pool before whistling. Man this guy made bank.

Tom had gotten home a while later with the new brand of alcohol he found 'Tony' in the backyard, looking at his pool. He coughed to get his attention. "Hey, maybe we should move this inside.."

Tord just went over to him and nodded. "Nice place dude, too bad you don't have anyone living with you... You could have like six kids and still have space." He laughed softly. "Anyway what'cha got there?"

"It is pretty nice I guess. Its big which is fine.. I live by myself so I get really lonely." Tom shrugged a bit, walking towards the kitchen. "Some new alcohol. And I'm going to try it." He said, putting one into the fridge where he had several other bottles along with a little bit of food. He had a slight problem.

Tord couldn't judge, He would do the same with guns. He grabbed one of the bottles, sniffing it. "It smells like alcoholic soda... But like, really strong." The male shrugged. "Pretty cool dude, you like sweet stuff so i think you'll love this shit."

Tom smiled a bit before popping the bottle and taking a swig of it. His face lighting up as he tasted it. "This shit is fantastic!!" He then chugged the bottle down like it was water.

Tord's eyes widened, about to say something but just shrugged with a small laugh. “Damn dude, I wonder how many flavours they have then... that's uhh some kind of fizzle shit idk i can't read en- english very well i was raised by a very spanish family."

Tom laughed a bit as he set down the empty bottle. He was now drunk. Very drunk. "I don't know and I don't care I -hic- feel GREAT!!" He laughed out more.

He nodded and grinned, eyeing the male. "You know what would feel realllyy good?" He blushed a bit, wiggling his eyebrows. Yeah this guy was gay. But he didn't know if Tom was.

Tom looked at the male, a bit curious. He blushed a bit as he wiggled his eyebrows. Sure, he was gay but with a total stranger. He smirked a bit. "What would be really good~?"


	2. Drunken Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut

"Welll I dunnoooo." He teased, scooting closer to the male nudging him. "Say, you top or a bottom? because I can do either~" The male purred softly

He huffed a bit. "Bottom. But if I wanted I could Top." He slurred his words, trying to sound sexy but probably failing miserably. "What do you have in mind~?"

He grinned, placing a hand on his cheek. "I dunno, let’s go test your bed's stability~" The male purred before pulling him into a kiss, grabbing the males ass and pressing his hips against him.

Tom blushed brightly as he was pulled into a kiss, he kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck before placing a hand on his hip, squeezing at it.

He blushed brightly before deepening the kiss, his teeth prodding on the males lips, careful to not hurt him but enough to send a jolt through him.

He shivered a bit, opening his mouth a bit for him. "Mmh-" He huffed, running his fingers through the male's hair, gripping at it slightly.

Tord shivered in pleasure, starting to grind against the male as his cock grew hard against him. Yeah tom was drunk, yeah he was taking advantage of that but hey, he wouldn't remember right? Nonetheless he began to let his tongue explore Toms mouth curiously.

Tom whimpered a bit, feeling the male grind against him, he could feel himself get weak at the knees. "Bed- p-please~" He whined a bit, panting already.

Tord nodded, the much more stronger male picked him up by his thighs, wrapping them around his waist. "Which room?" He questioned as he looked around.

Tom pointed down a hallway, blushing still. "D-down and t-to the right. C-can't miss it." He huffed, feeling the bulge in the males pants poke at him slightly, he shifted, grinding up against him slightly.

Tord ran, quickly getting onto the bed, laying tom down before starting to undress himself, revealing his pale but nicely toned chest. he had a tattoo on his chest, in some other language.

Tom huffed, fumbling with his own shirt before he threw it off, blushing a bit. He had a thin but toned body. He covered his chest a bit, blushing brightly.

He leaned over, licking the males nipple before biting down on it. He wanted to hear the other moan and beg. God he wanted to hear this man plead.

He gasped a bit, moaning out softly, rocking his hips up into the other male. He was needy. "Ahhhn~ please~" he begged, whining a bit.

"Tell me what you want~" The male purred smugly before tracing his tongue down to the males pants, unzipping them.

"Oh god- fuck I want you~" he begged, rocking his hips up. "I want you so bad- I want you to fuck me~"

Tord nodded in agreement. "Do you have any lube?" The male asked quietly as he helped him take off toms pants before his own, taking off his boxers to reveal his thick cock.

Tom blushed brightly as he nodded a bit, reaching his nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube, trying to hide the other toy inside of the nightstand. "H-here~"

He nodded, eyeing the other toy but just shrugged. This was good for now. he grabbed it, slathering up his cock before putting the males legs over his shoulders, slowly pressing inside the male. "Mnn, so tight~" The male purred softly

He gasped out, moaning loudly and arching his back as he was pressing inside. "S-so bigggg~" he whined out, being very vocal.

"Oh please a black man has bigger~" he chuckled softly, pressing all the way in before pulling out. Taking a moment before pressing back in. he needed the other to loosen up just a little bit more

"Fuuucckk~" He gasped and moaned, tilting his head back in pleasure as he was pressed into again. "Good god~" He said, gripping at the sheets slightly.

"Ah sush, god is dead.” The male chuckled darkly before pulling out, then slamming back into him, hitting his prostate. "No god of mine is a homophobe."

The male arched his back moaning and crying out loudly in pleasure. He felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes as he hit his prostate. "F-fuck-right there god faster- break me~" He begged constantly.

The male obeyed, pulling out quickly and ramming back in, drilling into the male like a blood thirsty rabbit. He could feel Toms ass pulsating around his cock, bringing him to the edge.

Tom gasped a bit, climaxing onto his chest with a loud moan after a bit. He panted a bit, releasing the sheets as he relaxed onto the bed.

Tord had came into the man, filling his ass with cum before pulling out to lay beside the male, panting heavily before pulling him into another kiss. God he hoped he wouldn't fall in love, this was just a game. It had to be.

Tom had panted a bit, laughing softly as he was kissed. "C-congratulations you were my first." He laughed weakly, pulling him into a kiss.

Tord froze, his eyes wide.  **_Shit_ ** . He took a deep breath before grinning. "Hopefully you're my one and only~" he purred softly.

Tom laughed a bit, nodding a bit. "That's a nice thought~" He placed another small kiss to Tord's lips before cuddling up against him.

Tord cuddled back, closing his eyes as he could feel the sinking feeling in his stomach.  **_Oh god_ ** .

Tom fell asleep cuddled next to him. Sleeping calmly.

It took awhile before Tord fell asleep. awaking the next morning with Tom's phone going off, he muttered under his breath.


End file.
